A Fever of Terror - A Warriors Fanfiction
by widenum
Summary: During greenleaf, a new outbreak of a disease that no medicine at was capable of handling spread like wildfire in the Clans. Tension had risen and with so little warriors left to defend the Clans and hunt, they have become weaker. But when the medicine cats had discovered that feverfew was the mysterious cure, they send out one cat from each Clan to retrieve more to save the Clans.
1. Allegiances

**Hi! As you may know, I work on Warriors stories. Of course again, I do not own Warriors, this is merely a fanfiction I decided to work on. First of all, let me give you some information!**

 **So, the Warriors series got their cover redone for** ** _every_** **book! That's a lot of new covers! But that's not the point. In the recent two books I bought of the Omen of the Stars, The Fourth Apprentice and Fading Echoes, I realized after I finished them both there was a bonus Warriors adventure game within it.**

 **I skimmed through it, and it looked quite interesting. Of course, the only person in my house that knows of Warriors is my younger sister, and she is fairly young so she would probably get frustrated if I tried to play the game with her. But I also realized that the story was good content material!**

 **At this time, I decided to write about it. Of course, that's exactly what I'm doing. Here's a quick run-down of the story:**

 **\- A mysterious disease has swept through all the Clans.**

 **\- Any cat can get this disease, kits, strong warriors, etc.**

 **\- If disease is not treated within about a week time-period the cat will die that had received it.**

 **\- Four cats of each the Clans are chosen to go out and find the cure for this disease.**

 **\- Feverfew is the only cure but stocks are low and there is hardly any left in territories.**

 **\- The chosen cats are sent a message from StarClan saying that they have to journey far off to collect the herb.**

 **That's basically all, but let me put this into action!**

 **First, the alliances.**

 _ **Alliances**_

 _ **StreamClan**_

 **Leader:**

Reedstar - Small cream she-cat with green eyes

 **Deputy:**

Brokenrock - Senior dark grey tom with pale blue eyes and a mangled tail

 **Medicine Cat:**

Shadesnow - White and grey patched she-cat with one green and one blue eye

 **Warriors:**

Starlingdew - Dark brown sleek furred she-cat with a pointed muzzle and icy blue eyes

Paletuft - Long-haired cream she-cat with feathery whiskers and bright dark blue eyes

Crowfern - Long black tom with green eyes and a tan streak running across his flank

Fennellight - Yellow tabby-tom with green eyes and large paws

Vinebee - Orange tabby-tom with black paws

 **(Apprentice, Sunpaw)**

Cloudbright - White fluffy she-cat with very pale blue eyes

 **(Apprenitce, Fawnpaw)**

Blackspeck - White tom with black fur running down from in between his eyes to his nose

Birchdust - Sturdy pale grey tom with darker stripes on his back and one white paw

 **(Apprentice, Stormpaw)**

Creekshade - Muscular brown tabby-tom with green eyes and a rounded muzzle

Pooldrop - Well-built grey tom with white underbelly and blue eyes

Spottedstem - Tortoiseshell she-cat with big amber eyes

 **(Apprentice, Fleetpaw)**

 **Apprentice:**

Sunpaw - Ginger tom with long tail and amber eyes

Stormpaw - Grey she-cat with darker spots along back and white underbelly and chin

Fawnpaw - Light brown she-cat with white tail-tip and white chest

Fleetpaw - Pale grey she-cat with light brown patches and pale green eyes

 **Queens:**

Mothbelly - Plump light brown she-cat with darker flecks

Blackmist - Black she-cat with grey ear and pale blue eyes

Shiningstem - Calico she-cat with small ears and long fur and dark blue eyes

 **Kits:**

 _ **Blackmist's Kits:**_

Nettlekit - Pale grey she-kit with black patches

Spottedkit - Brown she-kit with black flecks

 _ **Shiningstem's Kits:**_

Mousekit - Brown and white tom-kit with amber eyes

Pebblekit - Nearly a clone of her mother, but with dark green eyes

Mistlekit - Silver she-kit with white underbelly and pale pink nose

Olivekit - Creamy brown tom-kit with darker unusual patterns

Flailkit - Long-haired brown and black tom-kit missing a front paw

 **Elders:**

Toadslip - Patchy brown tom

Fireysun - Old tortoiseshell she-cat with knotted fur

 _ **BreezeClan**_

 **Leader:**

Fuzzystar - Old skinny no-longer white tom with failing vision

 **Deputy:**

Dewhaze - Lithe black she-cat with amber patch just above her eye, former StreamClan member

 **Medicine Cat:**

Lakethroat - Wise silver former warrior with darker flecks running along spine

 **(Apprentice, Copperpaw)**

 **Warriors:**

Foxbriar - Russet she-cat with prickly fur and amber eyes

Lizardeyes - Sketchy light brown tom with darker dappled pelt

Flyheart - Old grey tom with age-old scar across his chest

Toadface - Tall flat-faced tom with green eyes

Brackenspot - Shy tortoiseshell she-cat with icy blue eyes

Raggedstorm - Ragged-looking tom brown tabby tom

Barkfang - Small brown tom with protruding fangs

Thrushstem - Beautiful white and brown dappled tabby she-cat

Hatchbranch - Tiny pure brown tom with deep green eyes

 **(Apprentice, Vinepaw)**

Tearheart - Black tom with with age-old scar across his chest

Bluedapple - Small grey-blue tom with unusual dappled pelt

 **Apprentices:**

Copperpaw - Russet and white tom with long tail

Vinepaw - Small ginger tom with green eyes

 **Queens:**

Cloudsplash - Very weak white and silver she-cat

 **Kits:**

 _ **Cloudsplash's Kits**_

Sneezekit - White tom-kit with brown muzzle

 _ **RyeClan**_

 **Leader:**

Patchstar - Molted brown and white tom

 **Deputy:**

Sagefern - White and orange patched she-cat light amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

Frostsun - White tom with rounded face and orange ringed tail

 **Warriors:**

Rumbledawn - Dark brown short-legged energetic she-cat with white underbelly, paws, and tail-tip and dark amber eyes

Pricklespirit - Prickly dark grey tom with white spot on shoulder amber eyes

Shellgorse - Pale orange tom with grey front paw

Smokeshade - Smoky grey tom blue eyes

 **(Apprentice, Sleetpaw)**

Bravegrass - Long-haired white tom with orange dapples amber eyes

Hazeltuft - Light brown with white underbelly and darker flecked pelt

Crookedtail - Tall tabby she-cat with white chin and white ear-tips and blue eyes

Furzebee - White tom with grey tail

 **(Apprentice, Slushpaw)**

Antapple - Small tortoiseshell she-cat with orange hind-foot

Sheepflower - Curly cream furred she-cat with short claws

 **(Apprentice, Tansypaw)**

Molelash - Small plump sleek-furred dark brown she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Sleetpaw - Grey she-cat with white streaks and dark blue eyes

Slushpaw - Dark grey tom with white paws

Tansypaw - Beautiful silver tabby she-cat with very pale blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Hailscream - Loud white and grey she-cat with black tail-tip

 **Kits:**

 _ **Hailscream's Kits**_

Owlkit - White and grey flecked tom-kit

Hollykit - Black she-kit with pale pink nose

Meadowkit - White she-kit with orange legged she-kit

 **Elders:**

Droplight - Blind pale-grey she-cat with uneven whiskers

 _ **Dark**_ _ **Clan**_

 **Leader:**

Cowstar - White and grey patched tom with dark blue eyes

 **Deputy:**

Sorrelstreak - Dark ginger she-cat with white tail-tip and bright green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

Jaywhisper - Blue-grey tom with amber eyes

Newtskin - Choppy-furred cream she-cat with icy blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Lowleap - Scrawny wide-eyed tom with grey pelt

Marshfoot - Long-haired chocolate brown she-cat with small paws and green eyes

Birdspot - Blue-grey she-cat with white accents on chest

Finchshine - Glossy pelted dark ginger she-cat with a pelt that gets lighter as it nears her stomach

 **(Apprentice, Goldenpaw)**

Buzzardwatcher - Brown tom with dark amber eyes and kinked fur

Shimmerstrike - Ginger tom with an unusual white spotted pelt and sky blue eyes

 **(Apprentice, Flamepaw)**

Smokedrip - Grey and black tom with a skinny body and long claws

Slatebreath - Almost black thick-set tom with a stony dark blue gaze

Leafsnake - Agile light brown she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes

 **(Apprentice, Redpaw)**

Hayleap - Cream and brown tom with yellow eyes

Whitetiger - Large white she-cat with big paws and grey stripes along her back, legs, and tail

Stagdaze - Tall ginger and brown tom with dark brown paws and green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Redpaw - Black and ginger tom with a long skinny tail

Goldenpaw - Calico short-haired she-cat with a pink nose and pale green eyes

Flamepaw - Yellow tabby-tom with amber eyes

 **Queens:**

Snailspring - Pale grey tabby she-cat heavy with kits

Badgerstep - Dark grey and white she-cat with large paws and blue eyes that look almost black

 **Kits:**

 _ **Badgerstep's Kits**_

Honeykit - Pale grey she-kit with light yellow patches

Vixenkit - Russet she-kit with black paws

* * *

 **I hope I can excite you all for when the prologue comes out! Please stay tuned for it. It may come out today! Also, I'd like some rogue ocs for later on in the story, and a few StarClan warrior names. Thanks for reading!**

 **\- widenum**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Shadesnow's heart pounded in her chest as solemn feelings ripped through her. Her Clanmates were in pain and every thing she had tried to use had failed. Two of Shiningstem's kits had their lives in her paws, Flailkit and Mousekit, and Shiningstem would be absolutely devastated to learn that her kits had died from this terrible sickness.

She padded over to the two sleeping bundles of sickness, and lowered her head to look at them. She wrapped her tail around her paws and sniffed once, painfully aware she could get sick as well. But she couldn't let those thoughts get the best of her now, she had to try something.

Padding over to her overly stocked storage of herbs she had been running about busily collecting, she sorted through them looking for the one herb she _hadn't_ used yet. Feverfew. But would it help? Probably not, but it was work a try. Pulling out a big enough supplement for both of them, she carried it to the kits and nudged them each gently to see if they were awake.

Mousekit stirred a little, and opened his eyes to look up at her. Flailkit took longer, and broke into a small coughing fit. Terror and pain gripped her heart with icy claws. "Here little ones, eat this. It may work." The two looked hesitant, but both lapped it up within a few moments.

 _Please don't throw it up._ She pleaded, knowing that that was one of the symptoms for the deadly sickness. The first outbreak had started from a now dead warrior by the name of Quickpace, and so far it had spread to everyone else. She missed him dearly, for once she had feelings for the esteemed warrior. But she knew she couldn't have him because of her title.

Quickpace also happened to be the father of Shiningstem's kits, and she couldn't let her last memories of him slip away. Shadesnow padded over to her next patients, Stormpaw and Blackspeck. After waking them up to give them their supplement of feverfew, she padded over to her last four sick cats, Sunpaw, Creekshade, Vinebee, and Fennellight. She was nearly completely out of feverfew by now, and she wasn't even sure it'd work! Shademoss would have to check to see if there was another clump somewhere on her territory.

She took some for herself, feeling guilty for eating it, and curled up in her nest drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Sorry the prologue is so short! I couldn't add on to it without it leading into chapter one, and I want that to be a special chapter. Tell me your views on Shadesnow :)**

 **\- widenum**


	3. Chapter One: Prophetic Dreams

**Chapter One: Prophetic Dreams**

 **/\ Starlingdew's POV /\**

Starlingdew's mouth watered as she brought in the fresh-kill she and Crowfern had caught together. She didn't even like rabbit, she would rather fish, but Shiningstem has been craving it and with the loss of her mate and the fact that two of her kits were still recovering in Shadesnow's den, she wanted to help her as much as she could. Crowfern was a strange tom, he was easily set-off but he was more cool and relaxed around her. Her ear twitched and she brought the plump rabbit to the fresh-kill pile, and sat down and began to lazily lap her paws. It was late at night and she could see Shadesnow pacing around in the medicine cat den jumping from cat to cat. Poor her. She had to worry about everyone.

She was so busy watching Shadesnow's silhouette that she completely missed what Crowfern was meowing about. "I'm sorry, what?" She blinked rapidly, turning her head toward him, angling her ears in curiosity. Crowfern stared at her for a moment and then sniffed.  
"I was asking if maybe you'd like to go on a walk tomorrow? I have many things to discuss with you about."

"Er, that sounds great, but Reedstar really wants to take advantage of my energy and use it for the sake of the Clan, so I'm busy all tomorrow. Terribly sorry." She got up and padded stiffly across the flat stone rock that covered a majority of the camp ground, and stopped in front of the thick reeds guarding the warrior's den. She saw that Crowfern was padding toward her.  
"Well, you've been working your rear off the past few days, I think you should relax. Surely Reedstar wouldn't mind?" He pleaded, looking her over with a hint of worry.

"I'm fine, don't fuss over me." She yawned and pushed her way through, blinking at the large den. Usually it was jam-packed with warriors, but lives had been stripped away from the terrible sickness. She curled up next to Cloudbright, one of her best friends, and tried to make herself as comfy as possible. Her friend's breathing was relaxing and it fanned her ear as she drifted off to sleep in her fern-lined nest, giving her a sense of comfort as she drifted off into a soundless sleep.

...

"Starlingdew, Bluedapple, Rumbledawn, Stagdaze, come forth." An unfamiliar voice spoke and strong scents of DarkClan, RyeClan, and BreezeClan filled her nostrils, all mingled together, blocking out her senses. The sky was completely dark except for one brightly lit star, casting a big spotlight down onto the dark ground. She could see three other sets of approaching eyes all around her, slowly making their way toward the light.

They all sat around it, and Starlingdew could make out each other their faces from previous gatherings. Rumbledawn, a small chatty she-cat, Bluedapple, a calm, cool, and collected tom, and Stagdaze, a tall charismatic tom that sent tingles up her spine whenever she looked at him. He looked like he'd be a powerful leader someday, if he was ever to become a deputy.

The deep, concerning voice spoke again. "Shadesnow, the StreamClan medicine cat has only discovered moments ago that _feverfew_ is the cure to this sickness. But cats will perish if it is not treated fast enough. The stock is low in all territories, but StarClan knows of a place with a sufficient amount. You have a week's time to travel there and return with the herbs." The light gradually got brighter until it was bright enough to blind them. They all shut their eyes as tight as possible, and a hot wind blew through their fur until it stopped, and they all opened their eyes.

They were standing in front of beautiful pool, surrounded by feverfew, and the wind had died down and become normal now. It wasn't unpleasant like the hot wind that had just hit them all, it was cooler and lazier. They were up high, on a hill possibly? Trees grew thickly around the area, and she could see that a forest lead past a thicker part of the woods.

"What just happened?" Bluedapple asked, his eyes wide as he looked about. Starlingdew realized for the first time that she was unable to move her paws, rooted to the spot surrounded by three other complete strangers.

 _To the north, the Hill That Cries holds what you need... Along a winding face, topped with dozens of eyes, you will find one special pool with a garden of the herb you seek._

* * *

 **/\ Shadesnow's POV /\**

Shadesnow woke up late the next day. She was asleep in her feather and moss nest, under the rock overhang of the medicine cat den. Her ear twitched as it kept brushing against the reeds that dripped with dew, and shot up when she heard giggling. Glancing around, she saw that the sick cats were sitting up and they actually looked quite better. Her ears perked with interest and she got up and stretched, feelings strength greet her muscles.

She was getting sick! That's why she was feeling so groggy the day before, but she had beaten it before it could get the best of her. Mousekit and Flailkit with messing around and she saw Fennellight and Sunpaw deep in conversation. A crust of mucus had formed around Sunpaw's nose but it looked like that was his only problem. She padded over to them to greet them.

"Hello," She breathed, glancing at them both quickly. "How are you feeling today?" Fennellight blinked twice and made himself a bit more comfortable in his nest before responding.  
"Great, that feverfew sure hit the spot, but my throat is raspy." He rasped, and began to give himself a sloppy wash. Sunpaw nodded a bit before resting his chin on his forepaws and shutting his eyes.

Flailkit limped over to her and jumped on her back. "I feel great!" He squeaked, rolling over and falling off her back, but landed safely on Blackspeck's back. Blackspeck woke up and hissed, swatting at the kit lightly but managed to score his ear.  
"Watch where you're playing and stop being so obnoxiously noisy. Shadesnow, do you mind taking them out of here? We need rest and maybe more feverfew."

"Right away," She chirped and ushered Flailkit and Mousekit outside the den. "Stay right here, I need to get Fennellight some honey and see if I may have more feverfew tucked away somewhere." She meowed sternly and the two kits nodded vigorously.

Maybe she'd show them battle moves her old mentor had taught her. It was necessary even though medicine cats didn't fight. Padding to the moss covered stone wall, she jumped up and grabbed onto the small ledge that held a portion of her herbs. She checked for feverfew and sighed a breath of relief when she saw some, but it was shriveled and dusty. But it'd at least work a bit, so she carried it to Blackspeck stepping lightly as if it'd break.

She dropped some at his paws and quickly ate it, nodding his thanks to her. She give a new supplement to everyone else, and whenever they would wake again they would have more herb at their paws. She trotted over to her other herb storage and pulled out some honeycomb, putting it on a leaf and bringing it to Fennellight. He meowed his thanks as well, and she walked out of her den towards the kits.

"How about we, er, fish a bit? Every cat knows how to fish, and I think you both would love to learn." She asked quietly, her eyes darting back and forth as if it was a top secret. The kits' eyes lit up in excitement.  
"Yay! We're going to fish! I'm going to catch the biggest fish, Mousekit." Flailkit boasted and prowled toward the stream surrounding the camp, and Mousekit raced after him.

"Nuh-uh! You'll probably fall in!" They were both getting bigger, about five moons each. Soon they'd be apprentices, and the Clan really needed that. She shook her head and was just about to follow them, when Brokenrock walked next to her.  
"Why are the kits outside of the den? Where are they going?" He questioned her as he fell into step with her, and Shadesnow paused.

"Er, I thought they could learn how to catch minnows, they are nearly old enough anyway, and the cats inside need their rest if they're going to get better." She mumbled through gritted teeth. Brokenrock always made her angry, No matter what he did. He was a good cat too, but he had no patience.  
"Fine. But make sure none of them drown and if they catch minnows, you will personally take it to the fresh-kill pile to prevent further contamination. Is this understood;" He paused momentarily, and then lowered his head to her level. "Shadesnow?"

With her patience running thin, she glanced up with him with a strained content expression and muttered, "Of course." Brokenrock nodded his head and looked over his shoulder before he padded over to the Mossy Stone to call together a hunting patrol made of Starlingdew, Paletuft, Cloudbright and Fawnpaw. She shook her head and crouched next to the kits.

"Now, pay attention, because you could be contributing to the Clan!" She exclaimed with wide eyes, and Mousekit gasped.  
"Would we become apprentices earlier if we did?"  
Probably. Reedstar probably would make a rash decision such as that.  
"Well, you never know, but probably not. You still have your sickness you need to get over. Now pay close attention, both of you!"

The three cats fished well into the afternoon, talking quietly and focusing on fishing. Since Flailkit's balance on his left paw wasn't possible, he balanced against Shadesnow. She felt happy at the moment, her heart doing all sorts of flips. Was it because she had saved a bunch of lives?

The two kits had missed their catches a few times, but eventually they managed to catch prey. Surprisingly, Flailkit had more prey than his brother. They both had a small pile of minnows and they seemed to be having a competition. Shadesnow played a bit too.  
"No, Mousekit, remember your shadow, be careful to make sure it doesn't end up over the water or it'll scare away the fish!" She cuffed him playfully over the ear and he purred.

"I'm sorry, but my legs are getting tired and I feel sleepy." He stretched himself and yawned, and Flailkit did the same.  
"Can we go back in and sleep?" He quietly asked, and Shadesnow nodded.  
"Of course, and if you wake up you can have first pick on the fresh-kill pile." Shadesnow replied and they both ran into the den as fast as their little legs could carry them, and plopped in their nests.

"Tell us a story," Flailkit squeaked, and Shadesnow quickly placed her nose on their heads.  
"If you wake up I will, but now, I need to go get some herbs." Flailkit purred in response and soon fell asleep, and so did Mousekit.

She carried as many minnows in her mouth as she could before going back to get more. Once she finished she decided to go alert Reedstar about the great news.

Padding down the little slope into the sandy underground hollow, she stopped at the sound of talking from inside the den. She perked her ears and angled them forward, hiding behind a rock wall.

"Brokenrock, Starlingdew came to me today to say that she received a message from StarClan."

"Reedstar you should be talking to Shadesnow about this, I can't interpret messages."

"I know, but I don't want her to worry about me. I haven't been feeling the best lately." A raw cough followed her leader's voice, and she narrowed her eyes, before calling Reedstar's name.

Brokenrock rounded the corner and looked down at her, twitching his nose. "What is it?" He demanded and walked closer, making her back up further.  
"I need to chat with Reedstar about something." She meowed simply and Brokenrock opened up his mouth to respond, but Reedstar beat him to it.  
"Come in."

Shooting Brokenrock a seething glare before brushing past him briefly to walk into Reedstar's den, she sat down in front of her leader and bowed her head before looking back up at her. "Reedstar, I've found the cure to this sickness." She meowed formally and stood up as straight as she could, seeing joy spark in her leader's eyes.  
Reedstar meowed, "That's great news, Shadesnow. Please tell me this cure."

After Shadesnow explained what she had discovered to Reedstar, Reedstar pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked at her for a long moment. "I'd like you to go discuss what you've found with Starlingdew, and then report back to me. Brokenrock, make sure you send out another hunting patrol that includes you when the one you've already sent out returns."

...

Shadesnow padded quietly out of the den, her gaze focused on the ground. She looked over at the two trees with interlocking branches marking the entrance of the camp, and Starlingdew, Paletuft, Fawnpaw, and Cloudbright returning. Unease clouded their expressions, and a few more cats followed, all of different Clans. Fuzzystar, Dewhaze, Copperpaw, and Bluedapple of BreezeClan, Patchstar, Frostsun, and Rumbledawn of RyeClan, and Cowstar, Sorrelstreak, Newtskin, and Stagdaze of DarkClan.

The rest of the Clan poked their heads out of their dens, and Brokenrock sped out of Reedstar's den, Reedstar following slowly after him. "What's happening?" Brokenrock croaked, standing in front of Cloudbright, as she was the leader of the patrol.  
"We're not sure, we were in the middle of hunting near DarkClan's territory and Fawnpaw returned with _them._ " She murmured, yet it was loud enough for them to hear.

"What is this about?" Reedstar rasped, fury dancing in her bright green eyes as she stepped to come face-to-face with Cowstar. Sorrelstreak bristled at the gesture, but Cowstar laid his tail over her shoulders and she calmed a bit.  
"We all wish to discuss something important with you, your medicine cat, and Starlingdew. You may bring your deputy as well." Cowstar spoke with a clear voice, his gaze never faltering as he stared down Reedstar.

"Barging into my camp without permission, ordering _me_ around, who do you think you all are?" She hissed, unsheathing her claws and forcing her face closer to his. Cowstar merely chuckled, and went to speak, but Sorrelstreak beat him to it.  
"Reedstar, from the way your legs are shaking, you're really not in any position to be giving threats. Scared now, are we?" Sorrelstreak jeered and scarcely brushed against Reedstar and purposely pushed her, and for a moment Shadesnow thought Reedstar was going to tackle her.

"Stop, that is no way to talk to a leader, even if it isn't your own! You also have no right being here. What is this about?" Brokenrock meowed with authority, and Cowstar dipped his head gratefully to him.  
"Stagdaze said that he had a dream about four other Clan cats and where this herb that will heal the sickness is located. May we discuss it more at the Protruding Stones?" Cowstar flicked his tail back and forth, waiting for her answer.

"Fine, but Brokenrock, stay here. You will guard the camp while I'm gone. Shadesnow, Starlingdew, come on." Reedstar gestured with her head toward the camp entrance and the rest of the cats followed behind her, in a squashed group. The territory was a tangle of rivers and streams passing over smooth rock, but of course, there was a lot of grass too. Prey was plentiful in their territory but StreamClan mostly relied on fish from the rivers.

Protruding Stones was a bunch of tall, jagged stones sticking out of the ground where gatherings took place. Shadesnow's eyes landed on Sorrelstreak who was casting rude stares in Reedstar's direction, and Shadesnow felt anger course through her veins. As they walked through the small forest, the stones came into view, glinting in the strong sunlight. Shadesnow fell back and walked next to Reedstar, who was having trouble keeping up.

"You alright?" Shadesnow urgently whispered, and Reedstar nodded and lifted his head and held a dignified expression.  
"Don't worry about me. I'm just getting old."  
"Fuzzystar is older than you," Shadesnow protested and Reedstar snorted, but amusement glittered in her gaze.

The group traveled silently, and when they reached Protruding Stones, they all walked around to a wide hole that allowed entry to the group of cats. Fuzzystar lead his cats first, then Cowstar, and eventually Patchstar. Reedstar followed last.

The tunnel smelled of dust and different Clan scents all mingled together into one. The ground underneath her paws was worn away and was uneven and cracked. Roots dangled overhead, tickling her ears as she passed through. When she finally climbed out, the sun was directly overhead, shining its rays down into the center of the usually dark and haunted looking clearing.

She could see how dark and smooth the faces of the jagged rocks were, and the spot where the leaders initiated the Gathering looked great for basking in the sunlight. Harmless rat-snakes darted into their holes from the deserted clearing, snaking around brittle grass sprouts and rocks. The four leaders climbed the rocks to get to the flat spot above everyone else's heads, watching with observant expressions as Reedstar struggled to get up.

"Need some help, Reedstar?" Sorrelsteak meowed, climbing up to a few lower rocks to sit with the other deputies.  
"I'm just fine, keep your foolish teasing to yourself!" Reedstar croaked and jumped to the rock, landing awkwardly. The medicine cats took their places a little bit lower than the deputies, and the regular four cats sat in the middle of the clearing.

"So, apparently, Rumbledawn said she received a message from StarClan, regarding the cure to the sickness. Feverfew, was it now?" Patchstar asked as he stood where everyone would see him, and looked around the mostly empty clearing. Rumbledawn nodded, looking at her paws nervously.

"Tell us what it said, Rumbledawn, just to make sure that the other cats here are on the same page."

"It just said something like 'to the north, the Hill That Cries holds what you need... Along a winding face, topped with dozens of eyes, you will find one special pool with a garden of the herb you seek _._ ' I guess that's all." Rumbledawn responded and yawned, scratching behind her ear vigorously. The rest of the cats nodded, and the leaders turned together to discuss the fact-of-the-matter.

"Copperpaw, Newtskin, Shadesnow, come here." Frostsun meowed over his shoulder as he climbed down the rocks and padded toward a corner. The cats followed and sat down around him. Frostsun's gaze traveled over them, and rested on Shadesnow for a brief moment. He tore his gaze away and cleared his voice.

"Rumbledawn told me that any cat who has contracted the sickness will die within a week, and it has come to my understanding that this hill is a three day's travel from where we are currently." Frostsun said thoughtfully, scraping at the ground with his claws. "I lost my apprentice because of this, and I don't want to lose anymore cats." Frostsun murmured, his gaze clouding. Shadesnow rested her tail-tip on the grieving medicine cat's shoulder, hoping he'd be comforted, even just a little.

"Well, I agree with that thought. Let's just hope they are capable enough to bring back the herbs." Newtskin hissed, her blue snake-like eyes bright and determined. The other cats nodded, and listened to what the leaders had to say while they waited to go back.

* * *

 **There we have it! Chapter one! Sorry for leaving it on such a big cliff-hanger, but it was already long enough. Thank you for reading!**

 **Also, special note! I really need rogue OCs, so if you could, please send them my way! Thank you!**


End file.
